


Hoosier Daddy

by jake99peralta



Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: Filthy, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Love, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome, dirty - Freeform, mature - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake99peralta/pseuds/jake99peralta
Summary: Sean returns from Ghana and all of the sexy times begin! Warning: lemons and slightly OOC.





	Hoosier Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I guess I’m going to be the that person and write the first real lemony story for Sue/Sean (yes I’m old and still say lemons). This really has no plot either and is definitely OOC as Sue and Sean are basically working out all of their sexual frustrations with each other lol. Also I’ll add in some comedy and some sweet moments. Pretty typical of the nonsense I usually write. I hope you like it! Please let me know. Also, spiel about me owning nothing, I'm probably poorer than The Heck's. 
> 
> Oh yeah, this starts about three months after the finale when Sean returns from Ghana.

*Three Months and a lot of surprising sexts later*

Another Orson party. For a block full of true blue collar midwesterners, they sure threw a lot of parties. This one however was in Sean’s honor. 

A large and colorful Welcome Home banner was hung across the dining room wall across from the front door entrance and the Donahues didn’t hold back. There was music, snacks, neighbors, friends and family everywhere. The only guest missing was Sue. 

They had texted for most of the time he was gone and the dynamic between them had immediately shifted. It was no longer a series of confusing signals, conversations and mixed emotions between the two. They were 100% on the same page. Now he was back, just in time for a welcome home party he wanted nothing to do with. 

What he did want was some alone time with Sue. He wanted to do all of the things he promised he would like kiss her, hold her hand, tickle her, cuddle with her and pretty much everything in between. He also wanted to do the basic things like that her out, give her flowers and show her off. 

“Sean, honey, you’re being rude…” Nancy Donahue whispered to her son, looking around nervously at all the guests, hoping they didn’t notice her perfect son being less than polite. The only thing was that no one did. Everyone else was so wrapped up in their own conversations and the food that they couldn’t have cared less that he was the actual reason for the party.

He rolled his eyes. “Mom, I’m sorry. I’m just….tired.” He forced out and shrugged. He had only gotten home about thirty minutes ago and came just off a ten plus hour flight so he really was tired he supposed. Even though he knew that his mom must have heard about what happened between him and Sue on the road and Mrs. Heck probably showed her the video, he wasn’t ready to talk to anyone else about what they had started. He’d just sneak next door and find her. 

Before he could, he was blocked into an unfortunate conversation with Bill Norwood about Paula. The man still hadn’t moved on and at this point he didn’t know what to say to him. He zoned out, thinking about the last message Sue had sent him, “See you soon! Xoxo, Your Susie Q ;) ” But before it could go any further Bill cut back in, “and now Paula’s dating her mechanic Joe! You know Joe Collins down at the Hoosier Mechanic? She brought him to Nicole’s wedding!” Bill sniffled, nearly causing a scene. 

Sean winced and really felt genuinely bad for the guy. But all of that went out the window when he saw Sue Heck sneak in the front door with a plate of what looked to be old bologna rolls he knew her mother made her bring over. Sue was the most adorable and the sexiest woman he had ever seen and he finally got to kiss her again.

“Excuse me Bill…” Sean patted him on the shoulder for reassurance and beelined right for his girl. It took everything in him not to kiss her right there. And he could have, but he couldn’t have kept it PG like he would have had to. He needed to touch her just like she wanted him to, he needed to feel her in his arms. 

“Sean!” Sue shrieked and jumped up and down while he reached for her. He grabbed her hand and gently motioned and pulled her with him into the bathroom down at the end of the hall. “Sean, where are we going?!” She laughed, half clumsily running behind him to catch up. 

He pulled her into the bathroom and closed the door. Before she could ask any more questions he pinned her against the back of the closed door and lifted her up so they’d be face to face. Her legs instinctively found their way around his waist and pulled him closer while his large but weirdly soft hands roamed up her thighs and ultimately found their home on her ass. 

“Mmm, hi.” She moaned, completely loving their new dynamic. Their conversation had turned sexual on more than one occasion while he was gone, something that she didn’t see coming but had loved all the same. Something about him brought out all of the urges and desires she never really felt or acted on with anyone before she’d been with before him.

“Hi beautiful.” He grinned and momentarily pulled away from her neck. He didn’t set her down but instead pulled back enough just so he could lock eyes with her. “I missed you.” 

Her heart skipped and the smile on her face flipped up like a ray of sunshine across her face. “I missed you.” She told him earnestly and groaned when she felt him harden against her. His face turned red and she could tell he was blushing which was the hottest thing she had ever seen. To reassure him that she was on the same page she tightened the hold on him she had with her legs and rubbed her thinly covered pussy against him. His eyes rolled back in his head and they both felt her nipples harden at the sight. 

A lot of this hands on stuff was new for her, but the thoughts weren’t. She’d gotten handsy with herself on more than one occasion while reading the messages between them and was ready for a physical relationship. Even though they hadn’t been dating long, she knew he was the one and would be her first. It had been a long time coming. 

“I like the beard.” She grinned, running her hands across the scruff on his face and pulling him in to kiss her again. “I grew it for you.” He chuckled, remembering one of their many conversations about how she fancied him with the beginnings of a beard that she’d seen him grow before. 

Out on the other side of the door people were finally starting to wonder where the guest of honor was. Sue’s absence had flown under the radar as usual but Sean’s didn’t. The worst part was that Axl had seen the two meet up in the bathroom. Because he knew his sister was basically an angel, he decided to give them a few moments for a private hello. But when they didn’t come out he started to get angry and couldn’t seem to let it go.

Quietly he marched down to the closed bathroom door and knocked. No answer but he knew they were in there so he quietly leaned in. “Hey you two, knock it off! I know you’re in there with her Sean and I know you’re taking advantage of my little sister and I want it to stop right now! Right now!” Axl ordered, pointing sternly with his finger as if the two could see it. They both sighed and knew their private party would have to wait.. Sue hoped down and went to walk out but Sean stopped her. He gestured down to the boner nearly ripping his jeans and she giggled. She jumped up on her toes to kiss him and whispered in his ear. “I’m going back to school tonight after the party, if you want to come.” And then she snuck out to meet Axl, hoping Sean would follow in a few minutes. Unbeknownst to her, the comment and invitation she just made had him lucky if it took anything less than a cold shower to get him back out there.

“Actually, I was the one taking advantage of him.” Sue disagreed offhandedly and patted him on the shoulder, then walked back out into the party to find Brad.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come shortly!


End file.
